digitalph33rfandomcom-20200213-history
AK-47 (Assault Rifle)
The AK-47 is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62x39mm assault rifle, first developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. The designation AK-47 stands for Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, 1947 Model (Russian: Автомат Калашникова 47, tr. Avtomat Kalashnikova 47). It is officially known as Avtomat Kalashnikova (or simply 'AK'). Also it is known as Kalashnikov or Russian jargon Kalash. Design work on the AK began in the last year of World War II (1944). After the war 1946, the AK-46 was presented for official military trials; and, in 1947, the fixed-stock version was introduced into service with select units of the Soviet Army. An early development of the design was the AKS-47 (S—''Skladnoy'' or "folding"), which was equipped with an underfolding metal shoulder stock. In 1949, the AK-47 was officially accepted by the Soviet Armed Forces and used by the majority of the member states of the Warsaw Pact. Firing the 7.62x39mm cartridge, the AK-47 produces significant wounding (including hydrostatic shock) when the projectile tumbles and fragments in tissue;5 but it produces relatively minor wounds when the projectile exits before beginning to yaw.67 The original AK-47 was one of the first true assault rifles.89 Even after seven decades—because of its durability, low production cost, and ease of use—the model and its variants remain the most widely used and popular assault rifles in the world. It has been manufactured in many countries and has seen service with regular armed forces as well as irregular, revolutionary and terrorist organizations, worldwide. The AK-47 was the basis for developing many other types of individual and crew-served firearms. More AK-type rifles have been produced than all other assault rifles combined In Other Uses Niko Bellic In The School Crisis Arc Of DigitalPh33rsons Adventures Used A AK-47 To Kill Teachers In Shadow Mosses High And Gave The Principal Terms Of Surrender And Forced To Retire (But He Didn't), So In The ALT Timeline, The Principal Refused And Attacked Back With A Dual-Wield AK-47 And Wounded Niko Bellic And Took Him To The Nearest Hospital (Near Chuck & Soi Fon's School), And That Later Before DigitalPh33rson Managed To Defeat Dimitri With Just One AK-47 Rifle. In Other Type Of Machinima Refrences, Vocaloid Fortress 2 & The Dream Conspiracy Has An AK-47 Appearance: Kagamine Len Who Wields This Weapon Has A Priority Of Getting A 200 Ammo Refil On A Dead Player/CPU Bot. Kagamine Len Just Loves Firing This Weapon, Hatsune Miku's Upgraded Weapon Set Has Also Made The AK-47 More Popular, With The Majority Of 500 Units Of Ammo In Her Belt While Len Has 400 In His Belt. In The Dream Conspiracy, A Vocaloid Fortress 2 Mod, Naminé Gets This AK-47 After Defeating The Captain Of The 14th Division Company Captain Was Possessed By A Dark Envey, Then Defeated By Larxene's Sawed-Off. To Get The AK-47 In The Dream Conspiracy, You Must Defeat The 14th Division Company Captain, And Then Proceed On To Floor 48, While Exploring The Room, Go To The Closet In That Floor And You'll See The AK-47 Lying There, Notice That It Still Haves 200 Units Of Ammo When You Get It, It Is Reccommended Not To Use This Weapon In The Middle Half Of The Game, Only Use The AK-47 Rifle On The Final Boss Of The Game, Which Is On Floor 150.